


Useless

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Leo, DonnieRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Hey!! Sorry to bother you but can I get a request for tmnt 2014/2016!? So how would leo react to his s/o getting in a car accident after having a huge argument with each other?





	Useless

You stormed into the living room, Leo at your heels.   
“Where are you going?!” He growled, his fists clenched.   
“Im going out.” You snapped, grabbing your keys off the side.   
“No, we’re not done here.” Leo shook his head as he tried to keep the argument going.   
“Yes we are.” You twisted on your heel, coming face to face with Leo, tears burning in your eyes. “Im done, Leo. I cant do it anymore.” You cried out, throwing your arms up.   
“Do what anymore?” He snapped back, unfazed by your tears.   
“Do us anymore!” You finally say, unable to believe this was really happening.   
This caught him off guard as he stepped back for a second. You took this moment to rush to the door.   
“I have to think things through.” You shook your head as you left, leaving a baffled Leo.   
he didn’t follow you.   
\------------time skip -------------  
You drove down the motorway, going the speed limit but only just. You knew you should go slower but you were in too much of a state. You shouldn’t even be driving. Your eyes were welling with tears and you could barley see the road. To top it off, it was raining heavily.   
You tried to breath properly, but you were now gasping for air from crying so much.   
You were coming up to a sharp corner so you slowed right down to turn it.   
But then you saw it.  
A lorry had come around the corner too fast and the back was now on the other side of the road, hurtling towards you. It had skidded out and the driver couldn’t control it   
In a quick moment of panic, you twisted the wheel away from the lorry and into the bushes at the side of the road. Just as your car hurtled over the edge, the back end of the lorry managed to hit the rear of your car, sending it spinning. The last thing you remembered was a pain before blackness.   
\----------------------time skip---------------------------  
Leo was furious, he stormed around the lair, looking for something, anything, to take his anger out of. He wasn’t Raph, so didn’t know how to deal with this. He had tried meditating, tried pushing a bag, tried writing it down and nothing helped.   
The anger turned to resentment and it was aimed at you.   
“I don’t care if I ever see her again.” He growled to himself, pacing his room now then out into the living room when he heard his name being called urgently.   
Donnie darted into the room.   
“Leo!”   
“What!” Leo snapped, not caring about who he took his anger out on anymore.   
“Its [y/n]!” Donnie tried to get Leo into the lab but Leo turned his back.   
“I don’t give a damn about her. She can… she can go die if she damn well wants to.” ‘you don’t mean that!’ a small voice screamed in the back of his mind but it was too late. He had said it and nothing could take it back.   
Donnie stood, staring at Leo with wide, disbelieving eyes. In the silence, Leo heard the crackle of the old police radio they had coming from Donnies lab.   
“female, [description]. Purse found at the scene with driving licences. Name is [y/n] [l/n]. Suffered several injuries but unable to ascertain the full extent right now. Fire brigade are on route to cut her out the car. Victim unconscious but still breathing. Paramedics on site and tending the best they can. Car in on its roof so victim is up side down, held in by seatbelt.”   
Leo froze as the details were called off one by one. He couldn’t breath as he stared at nothing, his mouth open.   
That couldn’t be you. There was no way.   
“We cant do anything. The police are already there. We would be seen. Not that you care.” Donnies voice was filled with judgement and hatred, something he had never heard before Donnie turned and walked quickly back to the lab, probably to listen to the radio and figure out what was happening.  
but Leo couldn’t move.   
His whole world was on fire around him. He tried to say something, to move, but he couldn’t. The last time he had spoken to you was with hate in his voice. He had glared at you, scoffed at you, yelled at you.   
He didn’t hate you. He was in love with you. Four years you had been with him and this was the first major argument that the two of you had had. There had been a lot of minor ones, especially in the past few weeks, but it had just reached a peak. Because he couldn’t give you more of his time.   
He might never see you again, might never hold you or kiss you. He realised how he had taken so much for granted. A simple smile, a laugh, a giggle. A confession.   
You would whisper in his ear every day at some point that you loved him.   
God, he’d give anything for that to happen again. To feel your hands on his shoulders as you leaned in, your breath ghosting across his skin as you whispered your love for him.   
The last week he had barley seen you. the last time you two had properly sat down together was over a week ago.   
And it might never happen again.   
Leos breathing became erratic as he looked to the door, willing you to run through it and say you were alright, that it wasn’t you in that crash.   
The image of you, strapped in a crushed car, blood covering your skin and no pulse flashed before his eyes and he collapsed to his knees, raising his hands to his eyes to try stop it. But when he closed his eyes tightly, he just saw you.   
And the worse thing was, he could do nothing about it. As Donnie had said, he couldn’t run to you, couldn’t meet you at the hospital. Hell, he couldn’t even offer blood or an organ if you needed it. He was useless.


End file.
